The liquid crystal display (LCD) is featured with slim and compact, lower energy exhaustion, and low radiation, as a result, it has been widely applied and becomes the main stream of the displaying device. No matter is it notebook computers, mobile phones, or even to the domestic televisions, the liquid crystal display displaying devices have been widely involved into our daily life. However, since the liquid crystal cannot illuminate all by itself, a backlight module in which a light source is provided to project light beam to a liquid crystal displaying panel. Then, images can be properly displayed on the liquid crystal displaying device. The working principle of the liquid crystal display is that liquid crystal molecules are disposed between two glass substrates arranged in parallel to each other. By applying voltage to the liquid crystal molecules, direction of the liquid crystal molecules are changed, and the light beam projected from the backlight module can pass through or blocked so as to display the images or patterns thereon.
Controlling of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is one of the vital and essential technologies of manufacturing liquid crystal display. The quality of the images displayed on the liquid crystal display is related to the alignment of the liquid crystal display. Only when the liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal display panel are stably and homogeneously aligned, a high quality of image can be assured. In general, the layer used to make the liquid crystal molecules properly aligned is called or referred to as alignment layer. Currently, the liquid crystal display made from the Polymer Stabilized Vertical Alignment, PSVA, through the manufacturing processes of Polymer Stabilized Alignment, PSA, has been widely applied to different fields because of its wide-view angles, high aperture ratio, high contrast, and simplified manufacturing processes.
In the PSVA-type liquid crystal display, a reactive monomer has to be blended into the liquid crystal molecules disposed between the glass substrates in a way that the reactive monomer is completely and thoroughly mixed with the liquid crystal molecules. Meanwhile, each of the glass substrates is applied with a layer of polyimide, PI, serving as an aligning base material. Then, electrical voltage is applied to the glass substrates and then the glass substrate and the mixture are exposed ultraviolet light. Afterward, a so-called phase separation will be experienced between the monomer and the liquid crystal molecules, and a polymer will be deposited onto the aligning layer. With an interaction between the polymer and the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules will be aligned along with the direction of the polymer. As a result, the liquid crystal molecules disposed between the glass substrates can be arranged with predetermined “pre-tile angle”. In order to perfect the reactive monomer, the glass substrates have to undergo a baking process under ultraviolet light oven.
When the glass substrate is undergone baking under the ultraviolet light oven, it takes a comparable longer period as the temperature of the ultraviolet light oven is low. Accordingly, the perfection of the reactive monomer will take a longer time. In order to shorten the exposing time and increase the working efficiency, the intensity and the homogeneousness of the ultraviolet light have to be increased. However, the height of the ultraviolet light oven has a limitation, and normally, a reflector is added to increase the intensity and homogeneousness of the ultraviolet light oven. As shown in FIG. 1, a configurational and illustrational view of a prior art ultraviolet oven for baking glass substrate assembly, and it includes a plurality of ultraviolet light sources 300, and a reflector 200 disposed above the ultraviolet light sources 300. A cooling tank 500 is arranged above the reflector 200. During the operation, the cooling water or cooling air can be directed into the cooling tank 500 so as to reduce the working temperature of the reflector 200. Wherein, the reflector 200 has a planar surface 210 facing the ultraviolet light sources 300. In operation, the glass substrate 400 is disposed right under the ultraviolet light sources 300, and a portion of the light beam from the ultraviolet light source 300 is directly exposed onto the glass substrate 400, while the other portion is redirected to expose onto the glass substrate 400 after it is reflected by the reflector 200 so as to maximize the utilization of the ultraviolet light projected upward from the ultraviolet light sources 300. However, this planar reflector 200 has a certain insufficiency: the light beam projected upwardly from the ultraviolet light sources 300 tend to diffuse after it is reflected by the reflector 200. In addition, the path of travel is comparably longer and the energy carried is therefore lost. As a result, when the reflected light beam reaches to the glass substrate 400, the intensity is comparably no strong enough for utilizing. In addition, it will stir the homogeneousness of the ultraviolet light projected across the glass substrate.